Stir Crazy
by londonstyles127
Summary: This is about what happens behind closed doors; about the throwaways that people forget about; about the crazies. Welcome to Rolling Hills. Raina and the other patients are stuck inside. Drugs, sex, suicide, abuse, you name it, you can find it in their motley crew known simply as the "adolescent wing." It's a harsh reality for them, get better or get put away for good.
1. Raina

I walked in with my green hospital gown and itchy socks and my heart felt like it was going to burst. Six pale faced, zombie-eyed bodies suddenly turned to me and the woman behind me started an introduction. "Hey! This is Raina, she's 17 and she's new here. Don't you all give her a hard time."

They all stared at me and I was too scared to even force a smile. "Go ahead love! You can sit right there on the couch." I couldn't make my legs to move. "Well, I guess none of you cock munchers are going to welcome her." he huffed. A curly haired, green eyed beauty rose from his seat and made his way over to me. He towered over me with his staggering height. _This was the youth unit, right?_

"Hi, I'm Harry." He extended his hand out to mine. "Welcome to Rolling Hills. I guarantee you won't enjoy your stay." His eyes squinted with his sarcastic smile. I picked my hand up to meet his. "HEY! YOU KNOW BETTER HARRY!" My eyes grew big and my heart stopped. "OH C'MON GRACE! I haven't touched a girl in weeks!" _WEEKS? They told me I'd only be in here for a couple days! _"Oh, boo hoo Harry. Apologize to her, you scared the poor girl." "I don't apologize to anybody for anything."

I stood there in shock, still completely unaware of what mistake I had made. "Listen love, no one in here is allowed to touch anyone else. It's just for your safety." I nodded my head, still unable to speak. "You don't talk much do ya, love?" I shook my head. "That's alright. You'll be fine. Don't mind him, he's just gone a little stir crazy. And if you haven't caught on, my name is Grace. I'm the head nurse here in the adolescent unit and I'm in charge of all these munchkins." _Munchkins? This lady was just as crazy as the rest of them. _"I'm sorry to say that I'll have to search you now. Follow me please."

She led me to a bedroom with two twin sized beds on opposite sides of the room and a wardrobe in between. She took me to the connected bathroom and turned on the obnoxiously bright light. "Please remove your clothes sweetie." _Excuse me?_ "It's just to make sure you aren't smuggling anything in here, again, for safety reasons." I untied the back of my hospital gown and looked down shamefully as the fabric fell to the floor. "Turn around for me please." I rotated, keeping my eyes on the floor so I could pretend that she wasn't staring at my exposed body. "Alright. I figured you weren't the type to try to bring in drugs or knives or anything." She chuckled to herself as she wrote down something on her clipboard.

I reached down to pick up the hideous green cloth. "Wait! I almost forgot. Do you have any scars?" I froze and contemplated whether or not to lie. "I'll take that as a no..?" I kept my eyes down and lifted my wrists so she could see the fairly fresh cuts on my wrists and bruises from the IV's. "Okay, go ahead and put the gown back on. We'll get you some clothes to put on." I did as I was told and hoped that my hair covered my embarrassed face. "Just before then hun, let me explain the rules to you.

-No swearing

-No inappropriate or hurtful comments

-No clothes with drawstrings, wires, or hooks

-No shoes at any time

-No touching the other patients, as I said before

-You must participate in every activity we have planned for each day

-No sleeping during the day

-No going anywhere without asking permission

-No music

-No unapproved television shows

-No phones

-No closing your bedroom door

-No use of any hygiene products that we do not provide

-No going into another patient's room

Got all that?" I nodded my head in agreement as she sifted through the bag my mom had packed for me. As I had thought, my mom had no idea about these regulations so my wardrobe was quickly diminishing. I was left with a couple sports bras, all my underwear, two pairs of yoga pants, 6 t-shirts, a jacket, a single hair tie, and 3 pairs of socks. My jewelry was all confiscated, along with all my personal products and anything that could've possibly made this experience less shitty. It was all locked away in a closet, piled on top of a bunch of other duffle bags from the other patients.

"Alright! You can put the clothes you can keep in those drawers over there by your bed. Kaitlyn is your roommate. I'll warn you now, she's a bit feisty. Just steer clear when possible. Her last roommate left here with a few injuries to the face…but you should be fine!" _Why am I rooming with a lunatic?!_ She waited for me to change clothes and put my things away before guiding me back to the main room where everyone else was sitting.

I made my way to the couch, sitting between two other patients who currently had no name. When I decided to look up, Harry's green eyes met mine and his stare burned into me. I had to look away. "Hi, I'm N-N-N-Niall" The dark haired boy sitting next to me said with a kind smile. He was adorable and innocent in a way. "Wh-wha-t-t-t're you in for?" He asked me with an honest smile. "I uh…." "SHE SPEAKS! Praise the Lord she speaks!" The girl sitting next to me shouted sarcastically. "L-l-leave her alone K-kaitlyn! She hasn't done anything t-t-to you." She rolled her eyes in his direction before getting up and moving to a table. "Thank you." I said under my breath. "You're welcome. S-she j-j-j-just needs to b-be put in her p-place somet-t-times."

"I attempted suicide." "Oh! That's n-nothing!" His blue eyes fluttered every time he struggled to get the words out. "M-muh-most of the p-p-people in here are here b-because of th-that! Liam a-and Harry and m-m-me t-t-too! Well, p-partially. M-m-my d-dad and me f-fought a lot and I g-g-guess he had en-n-nough of me s-s-screwing up." I couldn't picture Niall killing a fly, let alone fighting with his dad. There was no way.

"W-wuh-what'd y-you do?" he asked. "I um…I.." "Niall! Come take your pills buddy." Grace called. "Alright, alright, I'm c-coming." He smiled as he got up and made his way to Grace's desk. She handed him quite a few pills and he popped them in one by one, swallowing them with a gulp of water. _He's medicated? Is he crazy too? _He opened his mouth and moved his tongue around to show her that he had swallowed them all and she nodded in approval. He walked back and plopped down on the couch, smiling at me and gesturing for me to continue. "Oh, yeah, I uh…I took a bunch of pills with some rum and yeah…" "Geez!" He honestly seemed shocked by what I had said.

A body fell to the couch on my other side where Kaitlyn had sat before. "Was the rum any good sweet cheeks?!" "WATCH YOUR MOUTH LOUIS!" "Oh, lighten up will ya Gracie?" "Louis You have one more time to call me that and you're out of here! You know very well you aren't supposed to be in here anyways!" _What does she mean by that? _As if he had heard my very thought, he turned to me and explained. "You see sweet cheeks, I'm 18. By law, I'm not supposed to be in the adolescent unit. I'm supposed to be with the whackos on the other side of that door." He gestured to the large metal door with an electronic lock on it. "But the lovely Gracie baby convinced the chick who runs this joint to let me stay because I'm oh so innocent and unstable." Surprisingly, he still looked younger than Harry. "When you've been here for a while, you can get some strings pulled, but you wouldn't know sweet cheeks. You'll be out in a week, tops."

He got up and went back to his seat at the table with Kaitlyn. "How long have you all been here Niall?" "I-I've been in here f-f-for th-three weeks. H-harry has b-been here for f-four, L-Liam has for t-two and a h-half, Z-zayn for one, and L-Louis and K-Kaitlyn have b-both b-b-been here f-f-for s-s-seven or eight." "Nine. We've been here for nine weeks." Kaitlyn said without turning around to face us. "Why?" I asked softly. "We're waiting for long term." She said dryly. "What's long term?" Louis turned to face Niall and I. "Long term is prison and it makes this place look like the Hilton. It's where you go when you aren't fixable and when your parents are tired of trying. You get written off and sent off for months without any outside contact. No television, no internet, no phones, and no talking to anyone other than who's locked up in there with you." _Oh my God…_

"The best advice I can give you is to get better, or at least fake it so you don't end up there." Louis said before turning back around and continuing his private conversation with Kaitlyn. "Why are you guys here?" I asked softly. Kaitlyn slammed her hands on the table before turning around. "You need to mind your own God damn business. You hear me?" she said through gritted teeth. "Go to your room Kaitlyn." Grace said authoritatively. Kaitlyn loudly got up, knocking everything over in her path, and made her way to our room. No one else even flinched or looked in her direction as if this were normal behavior.

"Drug addiction. She's in here for detox and violence." "How old is she?" "Kaitlyn is the oldest 16 year old you'll ever see. I can guarantee you that." _This place is absolutely mad_ "Welcome to Rolling Hills!" Harry said with the same sarcastic smile he had given me earlier.

Niall calmed me down with friendly conversation asking me about my family, where I was from, and stupid little things like my favorite song and color. He was nice and I had a feeling that he'd be my only ally in this hell hole. "Ten minutes guys!" Grace shouted from behind her desk. "Ten minutes until what?" A brown haired boy who had barely made his presence known turned around. "Until we have to go to bed." His face looked tired. Dark circles surrounded his brown eyes and purple and black bruises laid in lines around his pale neck. "I'm Liam by the way. Don't mind Kaitlyn. She's just mad because she isn't the only girl anymore." It had taken me until now to realize that I was the only girl left in the room.

"Grace?" "Hm?" "Can I go to the toilet please?" "Go ahead sweetie." He was the only one left that I had yet to speak to. He stood up and his body was skin and bone. His clothes sagged off of his body as if they were five sizes too big. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair as he made his way to his bedroom which was directly across from the main room.

"All around me are familiar faces. Worn out places, worn out faces." His voice echoed through the main room.

"Is he singing?" I asked in a whisper. "Yeah, he has to." Liam said while staring down at the cards in his hands. _What the hell?_

"Bright and early for their daily races. Going nowhere, going nowhere." His voice resonated through the hall, beautifully gracing everyone who could hear him.

"He has to sing in the bathroom to prove he isn't puking. He's bulimic." _Oh my God_

He walked back into the main room humming to himself and his amber eyes met mine. They were deep and full of secrets. Something about him was mysterious and sad but it sparked my curiosity and filled my mind with questions. "I'm Zayn by the way. Sorry about my singing." He smirked and let out a dry chuckle. "No! I actually…I really…" "Get to bed guys!" Grace said standing from behind her desk. "I really liked hearing you sing." I said to myself under my breath.

"G-night R-Raina!" Niall said as he pranced to his room with Zayn. "Good luck with Kaitlyn sweet cheeks!" Louis said as he walked down the hall. Liam rose from his seat grabbing his water bottle and silently followed the same path as Louis. I looked over to Harry as he was putting away the cards he and Liam had been playing with. He looked up and his green eyes suddenly locked with mine. "I'll see ya tomorrow Raina." He grabbed his water bottle and made his way back to his room; the one he had to himself.

"Raina?" I snapped my head around to face Grace who was only a few feet away. "It's bed time love. Do you need something to help you sleep?" "Oh um…no, thanks. Sorry. Good night Grace." "Good night love." I walked slowly to my bedroom trying to postpone facing my furious roommate. I peeked around the corner to see that she was already asleep. _Thank goodness. _I tiptoed into the room and laid down on my thin, flat mattress. It sounded as if I had just laid on compacted supermarket bags and felt like it too. _It's only temporary. Only for a little while. You'll be out of here soon. _

Grace came in and placed something next to my bed before leaving back out. I opened my eyes and reached down to pick up my water bottle. It had Raina written on the side with large pretty handwriting surrounded by hearts and stars. The other side had blue print that read "Rolling Hills: Behavioral Institute". I guess I'm one of them now.


	2. Grace

I couldn't sleep that night. I heard screams and shuffling from what I assumed was the adult wing for hours. Somehow, I missed the hospital. I had three nurses assigned to my room that got me whatever I wanted or needed at any time and I grew to like them all. I had my very own television and my family came to visit me every day. I didn't miss my mom crying over me, or the IV that stayed in my arm for days, or the stupid questions I kept being asked. "What did you do?" "Why would you try to kill yourself?" "It isn't worth all that. Why would you do that?" It all became trivial for me and offensive to say the least.

Here, I was left alone but there wasn't anyone to talk to at all. The only music I heard was the screams from behind the locked door and needless to say, they weren't very comforting. Hours passed and I watched the sun rise through the barred window over Kaitlyn's bed. _This really is prison._

A nurse I didn't recognize came in moments later with a white box in hand. Grace followed in after her and I quickly closed my eyes to pretend to be sleeping. She sat down beside me on my bed before nudging my shoulder lightly. "Wake up love. Just a quick blood test then you can go back to sleep." I faked a quick yawn before sitting up and offering the nurse my arm.

"Lord…" she said under her breath. She stared at my arm and saw the several bruises from my previous IV and blood drawings. "The hospital did a bit of work on my arm. Sorry." She exhaled and stuck the needle straight into the bruise, piercing my skin and sending a sharp pain throughout my torso. The pain didn't bother me as much as it should have.

"Alrighty then. Go on back to sleep. You have gorgeous eyes by the way." _Gorgeous eyes…he told me I had gorgeous eyes…he reeled me in because of my gorgeous eyes…my gorgeous eyes got me in this shit hole. _"Thanks." I said dryly before laying back down and pulling the covers over my head. Grace placed her hand on my shoulder before rising off of my bed and leaving my room.

It felt as though I had only blinked and Grace was back in my room turning the bright lights on. "Rise and shine girls!" I watched Kaitlyn get up first and waited for her to go in the bathroom before I got out of bed. I changed my outfit quickly and she came out of the bathroom looking groggy before grabbing her water bottle and leaving the room. _Good morning to you too._

I rushed to brush my teeth and rake through my hair as Grace gave me a five minute time limit until we had to leave. I walked out of my room and saw that a single file line had been formed right outside my door. "Good morning sweet cheeks." Louis said with a smug smile. "Good morning." I made my way down to the end of the line and stood behind Niall.

"H-how'd you s-s-sleep?" "I didn't." I said plainly. "Oh. I-I didn't s-s-sleep my f-first night either." Grace grabbed her keys and unlocked the door that I was afraid to go through. "Let's go! Hold the door for the person behind you and stay in line!" We walked through into a corridor with rooms just like ours only with adults inside. They weren't allowed out when we were walking through the halls. They stared at us like zombies and I couldn't help but imagine Louis miserably in one of the rooms with them. Grace used an electronic key for every door we went through. Everything seemed to be locked behind metal doors. Finally we made it to the cafeteria and the smell was heavenly. "T-Thank God I'm s-s-so h-hungry!" Niall said.

I never liked breakfast food and I didn't have much of an appetite to begin with. I left the line and sat down at one of the tables next to Zayn. "Hello." He said with a smile. "Good morning." I attempted to return the smile but struggled to. "You don't have to lie. I know you aren't having a good morning. They woke you up at dawn to draw your blood right?" I nodded my head. "I hated that bit. The lady kept commenting on how thin I was." _How rude. _"Grace will be over here in 30 seconds to tell me I have to eat. She'll kneel down and put her hand on my arm and tell me that I need to eat so I can keep myself healthy. I bet you she'll do that. Watch her!"

He chuckled a bit and sure enough, Grace was making her way over to him and she did EXACTLY what he had predicted. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders before laughing and getting out of his seat to join the others in line. "How are you this morning love?" She asked with her never disappearing smile. "I'm alright. I'm just not feeling very hungry." "Okay. Just let me know if you get hungry later in the day. We have some food in our wing." I nodded and smiled before looking away and staring at the table.

"You don't have to look so sad Raina! At least you're getting out." Harry said as he sat down across from me. "Can I sit with you guys?" Liam asked, almost frightened to hear my answer. "Yeah! Sure!" I said. "I c-can't wait to eat!" Niall said as he took the last chair at the table. Kaitlyn and Louis took a table to themselves adjacent to ours. I kept my eyes on Zayn as he got his food and sat with Kaitlyn and Louis. They spoke unbelievably softly to each other, barely moving their mouths at all. _What are they talking about?_

I strained to hear what they were saying. I kept hearing "the keys…the keys." _What about the keys? _

The keys were all I could think about for the rest of the day. I watched how Grace handled them, which ones she used for each door, and the order she kept them stacked in. Grace was absentminded and left them on the tables in the main room often.

"Rummy anyone?" Louis said as an announcement. "We can play teams." He said. "Yeah, me and Raina will play. You know how to play, right Raina?" Zayn said, not realy as a question. _No. _"Yeah, sure. I'll play." "Zayn and Raina, how cute." Kaitlyn said as I took a seat across from her and Louis. I kept my eyes on Grace's keys as they sat unattended at the end of the larger table.

"Aww, look Raina, its white bitch and the illegal alien." Zayn said, returning Kaitlyn's attitude. "Shut the fuck up Zayn." Her voice got softer and deeper so only we could hear her. "Bite me." Zayn said with a smile. She bit her tongue and furiously scowled at him. "Can you just deal the cards Louis?!" She yelled at him. His reaction was delayed and I looked up to meet his cerulean blue eyes. _Was he staring at me the entire time..? _"Oh, right."

"Where are my keys?" We all turned around to face Grace who was searching frantically. "Have you guys seen my keys? I swear I left them right here on my desk!" _No you didn't. They were on the table. Right there on the table. _"I-I d-d-don't know w-wh-what h-happened to 'em Grac-ce." Niall said from his usual spot on the couch. "Guys, I need those. Where are they?" Our faces were all blank. Niall was the only one who actually got up and tried to help her. "Please tell me one of you guys didn't take them."

Our faces turned to stone and I could tell that everyone had been accused of something before and knew the ropes of creating a lie. "Didn't you go back into Harry's room for a bit Grace? Maybe they're in there." Louis said innocently. "Yeah, then you went into mine and Raina's room right? You should retrace your steps." Kaitlyn said nicely. _Nicely!_ "Here, I'll help you Grace. We can start in Harry's room." Zayn said as he stood up and started towards Grace. Grace was already down the hall when he turned around and mouthed the words "Find them." before turning the corner.

"Alright, who has them?" Louis said intensely but quietly. "I swear they were right on her desk the last time I checked." Harry said. "No they weren't. She left them on the table and then I looked away and they were gone." They all looked at me strangely. "All of us are fucked if we don't find them." Harry said looking at the ground. "I c-c-c-c-c-ca-ca…" His blue eyes fluttered as he struggled to get the words out. His stuttering was significantly worse when he was nervous. His pale face turned to a deep red and he began to sweat. "I c-c-c-c…" "You can't get in trouble, we know. We'll find them." Louis said putting his hand on Niall's back. "Sit down for a while man." Niall sat down on the couch and curled up into a ball, not leaving his face exposed.

"Where's Liam?" "OH GOSH GRACE, I REALLY THOUGHT THEY'D BE IN THERE! LET'S LOOK IN KAITLYN'S ROOM!" Zayn said loud enough so we could hear as a warning that our time was running short. We all raced down the hall to Liam and Louis' room and began searching everywhere while Liam was in the bathroom. I found the keys tucked away in Liam's drawer. "Got it!" I said just loudly enough for the other three to hear. We heard the main door unlatch and we all froze in place. "What do I do with it?!" I heard the sound of heels coming down the hall towards the bedroom. "Hide it!" Louis said.

"Hide what?" _Oh FUCK ME. _A mature lady in heels and a suit was standing with her arms crossed in the doorway. Just then Liam came out of the bathroom and froze in his tracks as soon as he saw the scene. "Hello Doctor Hollis! Is there a pr-…" Grace came to the doorway to see all of us in the bedroom and I was holding the key. Zayn peeked around them to see all of us caught there and he turned away swiftly grabbing his head with both his hands and mouthing "Aw fuck." "Ms. Riley?" "Yes Doctor?" "What is going on here?" "I-um….I don't know ma'am." "You don't know? Is it your job not to know Ms. Riley?" "No ma'am." "Then it would be in your best interest come up with a better answer by the time we get to my office Ms. Riley. Come with me please."


	3. Louis

"W-What did y-you guys do? W-whe-where's G-grace?" I sat down next to Niall completely in shock after what just happened. "She's gonna be gone for a while." Louis said with a flat tone. "Don't lie to him! She's going to get fired! Because of Liam!" Harry shouted as he ran his fingers through his curls. "Yeah, where is that stupid fucker?" Kaitlyn said as she plopped down into a chair. "Does this mean I'm going to long term..?" I asked as I sat looking at my fingers. No one answered me.

Louis, Harry, and Kaitlyn all looked up at each other, completely expressionless. "You have to do a lot to get put on the long term list…" Harry said staring at the ground. "What about Liam? What about you..?" Harry sat down at the table next to the couch and I suddenly felt scared of him. He put his hands on his head and started rocking and pulling harshly on his hair. "Stupid stupid STUPID! GOD DAMN IT!" He held his face and screamed loudly into his hands.

Louis kneeled down to his level and tried to calm him down by talking calmly to him. "Hey, man you don't know for sure that you're going. You can just say that you were helping Liam with something or that you were looking for something in there. Me and Kaitlin will take the fall okay? We're already going. We have nothing to lose. You're going to get out of here…just relax." "One more chance. They told me I had one more chance the last time I fucked up! They're going to blame all of us!" Harry broke down, gasping for air between sobs. "I'll fucking kill him. Where is that coward mother fucker?!"

Louis stood up furiously and made a beeline straight to Liam's room. We all followed close behind, calling Louis' name but he blocked us all out. "Liam! You dumb ass! You got us all in trouble just because you couldn't leave the keys alone. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? ALL of them are jeopardized because of your fucking selfish decision you fucking prick! I hope you get sent to long term!" Louis brought his arm back and I knew what was coming next.

I heard everyone gasp as Louis' fist hit Liam and you could hear the crack of the bones colliding. Liam fell to the tile floor with a thud and he held his face as he started to cough up blood. "Oh my God.." I mumbled to myself. Niall pushed Louis out of the way so he could kneel down next to Liam. "What d-d-did you do t-to h-him?!" Louis turned around and his face had an expression of horror as he looked down at his bloody fist.

He reached for Kaitlyn but she flinched away, completely horrified by his actions. "Louis…" Harry said following his friend out. I followed behind them, not wanting to see the full extent of Liam's injuries. "Louis! What are you doing?" Louis walked straight into Harry's room where he locked himself in the bathroom. "Louis…open the door." Harry said softly into the door. "I just punched him! They're going to kick me out Harry! It's over." "Louis? It's Raina…I…I know I've only been here for a couple days but I know that you wouldn't deliberately hurt any of us. You made a mistake…it's okay." "It isn't okay Raina…I keep fucking up." "Everyone messes up sometimes…we're all in here because we messed up." I said softly as I sat down next to the door. "I don't know what I'll do if they send me to the adult unit…the people look so miserable out there. I can't do it Raina." "They've kept you in here for a reason Louis. They won't send you out there. You're gonna stay right here with us."

I wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay despite the circumstances. "They'll probably be sending someone in soon to watch us…What are we gonna tell them?" Harry said looking at me. I had no answer for him. "The bedrooms don't have cameras…they won't have any clue what happened." Harry said, thinking to himself. Louis cracked the door open just enough so I could see his red, teary eyes. "Can I talk to you for a moment Raina?" I opened the door a little more so I could slip inside the brightly lighted bathroom and sat down in front of him.

"I never told you why I was here, did I?" He asked me with pleading eyes. "No." He wiped his eyes with his sleeves and brought himself closer to me so he could lay his head in my lap. _Umm…alright._

"I used to get into a lot of trouble at home and at school. I got into a lot of fights and hurt a lot of people. I couldn't really control myself or my anger. I was mad at everybody and everything all the time. One time though, I got really pissed at my best friend…I saw him walking with my girl with his arm around her and I flipped. I ran up behind him and I beat him. I had him down in the snow and I just kept hitting him and hitting him until he stopped fighting back. The girl was screaming 'Louis stop! Please stop! You're hurting him!' But I wanted to hurt him so I couldn't stop myself. When I did stop, it was because the impact had hurt my own hands so badly. I remember looking down at him and looking at the damage I had done. He didn't even look like the same person…his face was so swollen and discolored and…bloody. I just got up and walked away. I knew I'd get caught. I just went home and waited for them to come and get me. I almost killed him Raina…he was in the hospital for weeks. His family didn't press charges but my parents sent me here…mostly because they were afraid of me and what I could do to my little sisters but I'd never hurt them. I still was out of control when I got here and needless to say, they ran out of patience. That poor kid didn't deserve it. Liam's gone through enough. You know those dark marks around his neck? His dad beat him and the poor kid got fed up and hung himself. His sister found him unconscious, just hanging in his closet. Now I beat him. That poor kid."

Tears began falling from his face again and I wiped them away. I didn't know what to say to him. Nothing I said could make that better. He sat up from my lap and I pulled him into a hug. I held him to me until I could feel his breaths even out. I pulled him away from me and I looked him directly in the eyes, "You aren't the same person Louis. You've gotten better and you're going to continue to get better. They won't even keep you in long term because they'll see how good of a person you are. You're going to be okay. Believe me, alright?" He nodded and pulled me into another hug. "Thank you." He whispered into my hair.

He pulled away and we stood up, laughing at each other's red tear stained cheeks. We wiped our eyes and he reached for the door, opening it to an empty room. _Where's Harry? _We walked back to Liam's room where Liam was sitting on the bed with his back leaned against the wall. Niall was sitting at the desk and Kaitlyn was sitting on the floor between Harry and Zayn. "I think his jaw might be fractured." Kaitlyn said with her eyes locked on Liam. "It's broken for sure." Zayn said without looking up.

"I'm so sorry Liam…I just got really angry. I don't know what came over me. I hope they let you stay here. You don't deserve to be in long term." Liam lifted his head to see Louis and gave him a simple thumbs up. "H-he c-can't talk much." Niall said staring down at his hands. "I'm sorry to you too Niall. I didn't mean to drag you into anything." "I-I Know." Niall said without looking up. It wasn't an apology acceptance but that was the best Louis was going to get for now. "We should go back to the main room. Someone will be in here any second."

We all walked together back out and sat down in our usual spots and tried to act like nothing had happened. A few seconds later I heard a familiar clacking of heels coming down the hall. We all tensed up as we heard her approaching. She walked in and locked eyes with all of us as she spoke. "Ms. Riley will be back in here soon. In the meantime, I'd like to talk to you all individually." She called us all in Harry's bedroom one by one, starting with Harry.

He came back out and sent Kaitlyn in behind him. "I told her I hit him Louis…all it took was being caught with the keys and she had already decided I needed to go. I don't want you to get sent out there with the adults. I don't want any of us to go anywhere really." Harry said robotically. Louis sat in shock before mumbling a thank you to Harry. Kaitlyn walked out, stone faced as usual and next up was Liam. He was only in there for a few moments before a man in blue came in with a stretcher to take him to the hospital. "Niall? Come here please." She said from the bedroom. He lifted himself from the couch and he looked absolutely drained. He came out and sent Zayn in behind him. "O-only a w-warning for n-now." He said as he sat back down in his usual spot.

Zayn came back with the blood drained from his face. "What'd she say?" Louis asked nervously. "She said she wants to keep me here longer because I'm not making the progress she wants…and that I had one more time to mess up and I'd be sent away. You're next Raina."

I stood up from the couch and my heart sank. I walked slowly to the room because I was terrified of the woman who had my life in her hands. "Sit down Raina." I sat down on the bed opposite of where she was sitting. "You know we have a very low tolerance for rule breaking here." "Yes ma'am." I replied sheepishly. "You see Raina, you broke one of the major rules here. When I saw you all, you were the one holding the keys, correct?" "Yes ma'am but I didn-…" "A simple yes was enough, thank you." She cut me off. "Because you are new here, I am willing to forgive this one incident as long as it is the only incident during your stay." "Yes ma'am." "You need to be acting a little better Raina. Or you'll be headed the same place as Kaitlyn, Harry, Louis, and Liam and we don't want that, do we?" "No ma'am." "Okay then. Go on back."

I stood up and I felt numb. I wanted to cry. I couldn't stand the thought of any of them being sent to that prison they called _long term_. I walked back to the main room and I sat on the couch next to Niall. I could hear them all talking to me but I couldn't answer. It all sounded like white noise. _Why is this happening? My friends…my family is being taken away and there's nothing I can do about it. If I weren't here, this wouldn't be happening. They'd be able to stay together. It's my fault. It's my fucking fault. _By the time I became coherent, Louis had already finished with the doctor and it was relatively good news for him; nothing was going to change. Still I couldn't help but feel that the whole thing was entirely my fault. I could hear the doctor's clacking heels as she approached the door and left the adolescent wing. "I've got to get the hell out of here."


	4. Harry

I spent the next few days completely removed from reality. I stayed hidden underneath my massive hair and oversized sweats. Every sound around me turned to a dull background noise as my thoughts constantly drifted to the same events.

I remembered when we first kissed and the fear I felt. I remembered pushing him away but never getting up the courage to push him away again until he had robbed me of everything. I remembered the pain I felt when he didn't want me anymore. I felt the rush of adrenaline that I felt every time I was near him; I could see his smile and feel his fingers intertwined with mine. But we were a secret and none of it was real anymore.

I could feel myself diminishing to nothing as the long days passed and I fell deeper into my memories. "Raina?" I heard my name called from one of the bedrooms. A psychiatrist came in to see us once a week to check on our progress; her optimism was borderline sickening.

"Hello dear! Please, take a seat." I dragged myself over to the bed opposite of where she was sitting. "How are you?" _Shitty. _"Fine. Thanks." I mumbled. "Are you sure? Grace tells me that you haven't been as active and that you haven't been eating." _I bet she did. Bless her heart. _"I just haven't been hungry." I said keeping my eyes down. "Aw, love. Please talk to someone if you're feeling too bad. We can't have you skipping meals. You've lost a bit of weight." I wrapped my arms around my stomach and kept my head down. _Can I go now? _"Have you talked to your parents?" _Parent. _"No." I looked up at her and she still had that same stupid grin on her face. "Alright. Well maybe you'll see them at visitations Sunday. You can head on back love. Have a good weekend!" _I doubt it. _She all too happily dismissed me and immediately, my attention refocused on my memories.

I snuggled myself into the couch and pulled my hood up to cover my head. "What's wrong dearie?" Grace kneeled down next to me speaking softly, her Welsh accent naturally calming.

When my eyes were closed, I could see him just like he was before. I could see him in uniform at our school on an early morning with his glowing smile.

"Well, I'll be at my desk. Just come up if you want to talk." She laid her hand on my shoulder before standing up and making her way back to her desk.

"Of all the money that e'er I had

I've spent it in good company

And all the harm that e'er I've done

Alas it was to none but me"

Her high pitched voice flew over everything and pierced my thoughts.

"Oi! Isn't that a Scottish song Grace?" someone said. "N-no it's I-Irish!" "Twp! It's both!" Grace said. _Twp means…twp means stupid? _Their conversation interrupted my thoughts.

"And all I've done for want of wit

To memory now I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Good night and joy be with you all"

She sang like a bird and her folksong took me away from him once again. I tried to refocus. I could hear the television get louder and the boys started to laugh loudly. _Shut up_. "Aye! Why are you so loud?!" Kaitlyn yelled. _Shut up_. The laughter got louder as Grace tried to yell over them. I covered my ears trying to block out all of their noise. "QUIET DOWN!" she shouted. My vision of him became blurry before completely disappearing. I furiously sat up and ripped my hood off of my head. "SHUT! UP! ALL OF YOU! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ARE SO FUCKING LOUD I CAN'T EVEN THINK!" The room went silent and everyone looked at me sheepishly. That was the first time I had really spoken in almost a week.

"Here's a suggestion, why don't you pull the stick out of your arse and chill out?" Kaitlyn said chuckling to herself. "Kaitlyn…" "No!" She spat at Louis. "She's always walking around here bumming EVERYONE out and making herself the center of attention! She's a brat! I'm sick of it!" "Kaitlyn, that's enough!" Grace said sternly. I felt the adrenaline building up and I clenched my fists. _Don't hit her. It isn't worth it. _"Now you're gonna go and cry right? Go ahead and cry! You're always trying to make people feel sorry for you anyways!" Kaitlyn said as she saw me start to break down.

I pulled myself off of the couch and quickly walked to my room. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I went to my bathroom and locked myself inside before tearing everything apart. As my tears began to fall, I ripped the shower curtain down and threw it. I chucked all her toiletries at the walls making them spill everywhere. I looked at my red tear stained face in the mirror before punching it and watching the glass shatter at my feet. Red droplets began to leak from my hands.

-Harry's POV-

Grace followed behind her as fast as she could, trying to catch up. "You're a real bitch, you know that?" I said directly at Kaitlyn. "Excuse me?" She said. "You heard me. You're a real fucking bitch. She's done absolutely nothing to you and you've made her your target ever since she's been here. You've gone too far." I said furiously. "She's an attention whore! She's not even in the room and she's still the center of attention!" "Oh, and you aren't? We all sat here for weeks watching your little pissy breakdowns every time you didn't get what you wanted or if you got just the slightest bit upset! We stopped paying attention to it because it got old! You're childish and you can't stand it when you aren't the center of attention." I said to her with my fists clenched. "That isn't true!" She shouted. "Yes it is! You're just jealous of her. Admit it!" "Harry, stop." Louis said with a calm tone. "I'm really sick of this shit, I swear I am. She fucks up everything and you just make excuses for her!" "Harry, you need to stop mate. Just walk away." Zayn said grabbing my arm and trying to pull me in the direction of my room. I snatched my arm away from him. "Don't touch me." I walked back to my room and I could hear things breaking in Raina's room. _I'm sorry Raina._

-Raina's POV-

"Raina? Come on out love. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Grace said through the door. I sat on the floor with all the broken glass in front of me. "Raina? I'm gonna call for some help if you don't come out." I picked up one of the pieces of glass and watched as the blood slid down on the edge. "Louis and Niall come here please." She shouted from my room. The tears slowed down and I fought the urge to run the broken glass against my wrist. "Yeah?" They both said as they came in. "Stay here with her while I call for some help." Grace said as she rushed out of the room "A-alright."

"Raina? Are you alright love?" I carefully examined its sharp edges. "We don't want you to get in any trouble." "Y-yeah p-p-please c-come out-t Raina." I brought the glass closer to my wrist. "Raina, please don't do anything stupid. Kaitlyn was just being herself. I'm sorry." "W-what he's t-trying t-to say is-is is that K-Kaitlyn is an i-idiot and a b-bitch." Niall said and I couldn't agree with him more. I put the glass down and unlocked the door. "Go tell Grace not to call. Run!" Louis said to Niall. He opened the door so he could see me and I heard him gasp at the wreck. "Raina…" "I know it's bad. I just…I don't know." I said as I started to cry again. "Hey, it's alright. Don't cry. Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself at all?" He looked down and saw the dried blood covering the back of my right hand. "Is that how the mirror broke?" More tears welled up and I started sobbing. "Come here love. You don't have to cry. It's over. We'll get it cleaned up and nobody will know the difference." He brought himself closer before pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly. "Shhh…It'll be alright." He whispered into my hair.

"I've always thought the no touching rule was kind of silly. You kids need hugs more than anyone." We both turned to see Grace with a box of cleaning supplies and a mop. "Thanks Grace." I said quietly. "Oh, no problem. I don't want any more of yous on the way to long term. It isn't worth it dearie. Louis, get Zayn and Niall and start cleaning this mess up. Put on some gloves so you don't cut yourselves." Louis and I stood up before grabbing some cleaning supplies. "Oh, not you love. We need to bandage your hand up so it can heal properly."

By the time she finished wrapping my knuckles, my bathroom was spotless and a janitor was on the way with a new mirror. "Everyone in here please!" Grace called from the main room. Everyone made their way in and sat in their usual spots. "This is what's going to happen. The janitor is coming with a new mirror and what happened is Raina was in the bathroom and the mirror fell from the wall and cut her hand while she was at the sink. No one else saw anything, I just came in and the mirror was broken on the floor. You lot were sitting like little angels watching the telly the whole time. Sound good?" Everyone nodded except Kaitlyn.

"Right Kaitlyn?" Grace said sternly. Kaitlyn didn't even look at her, completely ignoring everything she said. "Well listen to this dearie. You can stay here during dinner and help the janitor clean the toilets. I've had enough of your rudeness." "But…" Kaitlyn said with pleading eyes. "A-a no. You made a decision and you'll have to deal with the consequences." Grace said with her usual smile. "Any questions?" We shook our heads and went on about our business.

Harry raised from his chair and took the spot between Niall and I on the couch. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Niall got up and went to Harry's former spot as if on cue. I nodded and smiled at him. "I'm sorry for how I acted when you first got here. I guess I was trying to seem all tough but really I'm not. I'm in here for the same thing that you are." He paused for a moment and looked down as if he was embarrassed.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I um…" He rolled up his sleeves and thin brown lines laid across his arms, covering his entire forearm. He looked up at me and his green eyes were sorrowful. "How old are these?" I asked examining his arms. "Some are older than others. I started when I was about 13 and I never really stopped. I couldn't…handle things well. First it was because my parents split up and my mom remarried really soon afterwards. I was just angry at everyone. Then it was because I didn't really fit in with anyone and I had no one to talk to about my problems besides my sister. Then it was because I thought I had found someone who loved me but she just kinda…" He pulled his sleeves back down covering up his scars and turned away from me. "She what?" I asked curiously. "She um…she just used me then made a complete arse of me in front of everyone at my school. It was um…embarrassing I guess." He looked away from me and furrowed his eyebrows as if reliving the events.

"I know…I know what you're going through. You try to relive everything and point out your mistakes as if to justify the events. You try to make excuses for the people who hurt you and try to make yourself believe that you deserved it. I did that for a long time Raina and I blew up just like you did. You can't do that to yourself. People are cruel and stupid and you deserve absolutely none of what those people did to you. I…I know I don't talk much and I know that I don't know much of your story but I can't help but notice that you do the same things that I did. I really want you to be okay and I thought I might be able to help you…to get better." He finally looked back at me with a concerned look as if he were afraid of my response. "So are we friends now then?" I asked with a slight smile. "If you want to be." "Well Harry, I'm sorry." His face dropped and he turned away from me again. "I'm sorry you'll have to be my only friend." I whispered in his ear. He turned back to me and chuckled lowly while running his fingers through his curly hair. "You can be my only friend too."


	5. Sally

**-Harry's POV-**

_I slowly opened my eyes to the darkness of my room and turned over to observe the empty bed beside me. _What time is it? _I yawned into my hands and rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the lack of light. I looked up at the silent clock hanging above my desk and it read 1:27. Faintly I heard sobbing from another room. The sound echoed through the hallway and would not allow me to return to sleep. I rose from my bed and peeked outside of my door to see a sleeping Grace at her desk. _Who is crying?__

_I walked out of my room and down the hall, first looking in Louis and Niall's room. They were sleeping soundly. I turned to my left to look in Raina and Kaitlyn's room and inside was a single queen sized bed placed in the center of the room. The walls were a glowing crimson as was the large duvet that her body was underneath. Her messy curls were the only thing I could see as she faced the window that was lined with dimly lit candles. _

"_Raina?" She had no response as I approached her. "Are you ok?" I asked softly. She turned over to face me and her delicate face was covered in cuts and bruises. Her eyes were reddened and streamed endless tears as her chest rose and fell rapidly. _Oh My God.___She looked up at me with sorrowful eyes and my heart stopped. I lifted the duvet and exposed the rest of her bruised body. "Who did this to you?" I breathed faintly. "Please…" She said as she covered her face with her hands. "Please what?" I asked. "Please…help me." She said almost breathless from her constant sobbing. _

_I laid down on the mattress pulling the covers back up to cover the both of us. I moved closer to her and brought up my arm to go around her lower back. I pulled her closer to me and held her tightly, gently whispering into her hair. "Shh…It'll be alright. You're going to be ok. Nothing else will hurt you." With my arms wrapped around her small frame, I felt her breaths start to even out and her sobs slowed. I gently rubbed her back and I felt her legs move to intertwine with mine. I somehow felt this was right; I hadn't felt the warmth of someone's touch in what felt like months. I glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall and it still read 1:27._

_She looked up at me and her green eyes were piercing, yet inviting. I looked up from her eyes and the once crimson walls were changing to a soft lavender, as was the duvet covering us. The candles blew out and the only light was that from the moon. I trailed my finger down the length of her spine and she smiled at me. She grabbed my free arm and lightly let her fingers trace over my many scars. With each touch, my scars disappeared and her eyes once again met mine. "We don't have to be scarred." She said._

_I sat in awe of her and all her power. I hadn't noticed until now that her skin was smooth and even as it normally was. I removed my hand from her back and brought it up to remove a single curl hanging over her face. I cupped her small face in my hand and let my thumb lightly rub her cheek. Time was stuck at 1:27. "You are absolutely beautiful." Her eyes locked with mine and both of us stopped breathing for a moment. I wanted to have the nerve to kiss her. I wanted her to want me to kiss her. Maybe she did…_

"Harry! Wake up sunshine! We're leaving for breakfast at a quarter past." I opened my eyes and I was back in my space, covered by my duvet, in a room with no windows, and time was no longer frozen.

**-Raina's POV-**

I could see the bright light come on, though my eyes were still closed and longed for more rest. "Good morning Raina! Time to get up dearie." Grace's greeting was only towards me even though Kaitlyn was clearly still in the room. "Can we make a petition for more sleep and dim lights? God damn!" Kaitlyn put her pillow over her head and I took the opportunity to use the restroom first. After fixing my hair into a messy bun and brushing my teeth, I headed into the hallway where I saw a death-like Harry. I stood behind him in line and waited for him to acknowledge anything happening around him. "Harry?" "…Hmm?" He lifted his head with his eyes only partly opened. "Are you alright?" I said chuckling to myself. "…Mhm…" He said with a phony smile. "Harry. What's wrong?" I asked now concerned. "It's nothing. I just um…I didn't sleep well." His voice was low and groggy and he avoided making eye contact. "O-…" I prepared to say my response but he had already turned his back to me. "Alright." I said under my breath.

Niall and I carried out our normal pleasant conversation as we made our way to breakfast but I wasn't truly paying attention to him. I observed Harry intently and tried to figure out what I had done wrong. He still sat in his normal spot at the table and occasionally I caught him looking at me but he never spoke. I mouthed words to him asking if he was okay and he looked sadly at me like I should know. _I don't get it. Maybe I had missed the cues or misread him. _

We made our way outside for our weekly team building activity. Unfortunately, this time we actually needed it. Our group had been divided into two groups; those who liked me, and those who liked Kaitlyn more. I didn't want to make any enemies but in her eyes, I was always going to be the rain on her parade.

Mrs. Sally, our recreational teacher, was an older lady with thin short hair and a small stature. She was always excited to see us, though the feeling was never completely mutual. She started giving instructions for our activity and I noticed that Harry was sitting alone under the gazebo in the far corner of the yard. "Grace?" I said. "Yes love? What do ya need?" "I'm not feeling well. Can I sit out for today?" I said bringing my hand to my stomach for convincing purposes. "I'll give you five minutes to cheer up the lad. Lord knows you're the only one that can." She saw straight through my request. I smiled at her and started walking towards him.

I sat beside him on the bench and waited a few moments before speaking. "So when are you going to tell me what's really wrong?" I said as I watched the others playing football on the grass. He didn't answer. I looked at him and he met my eyes before looking away. "What if I told you that I did actually want to get out of here?" "We all want to get out of here Harry. We just have different…paths." "Fair enough." He said, furrowing his eyebrows. "What if I told you that I couldn't leave you behind?" He said staring at his hands. His green eyes rose to meet mine and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "What if I told you I REALLY want to play football?!" I said overly excited and full of uneasiness. "Come on!" I yelled towards him as I ran back towards the rest of them._ Too soon. _


End file.
